guardiansuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Clover
Clover is an energetic and mischievous cat owned by Evan. Personality Clover is what one might think of as a cat among cats. She is very energetic, and seemingly incapable of staying out of trouble for more than an hour; however, there are sides of her that she does not show. The reason she acts happy is largely due to the fact that it is the only way to avoid falling into despair. History Born in 1719, Clover was granted the sad status as last of her race. Found by a wealthy French family while on holiday in Wales, she was adopted and given the name "Clover le Chat Vert", meaning Clover the Green Cat. This was due to her appearance, being feline and possessing cat ears and a tail. Her hair was also green, which was later theorized to be caused by an extreme magical transition causing shock to her growth patterns (somewhat like white hair after an extreme shock, but green. This may be an attribute of her race, but is unknown). She grew up in France, learning magic from tutors hired by the family. After turning 14 she was caught in the battle that sparked the twenty fifth mage war. In an attempt to save her life, she sealed herself in a state of quantum superposition (the principle described by Schrödinger's Box). After the events of the Battle of Westmount, Clover was taken out of her superposition due to a massive shock-wave of magical energy. This partially injured her, causing her to undergo physical regression. She experienced a metamorphosis that, in essence, turned her into a small green cat. She spent the next few years traveling until she wound up at the Resistance HQ (during the rebellion of magical rights). She was adopted as a pet of the resistance cell Inquisitor, until she was discovered to be more than just a simple cat. The rebellion was able to cure her regression, granting her shape-shifting abilities. From then on she was considered a part of the cell, and eventually became a noble in the new order (Arcanus Council). she served in the Void Crusades and the Rha Kaxar Wars, a bloody conflict with the previous iteration of humanity that lasted for nearly 60 years. Clover was present during the fall of Archaia Prime, and was sealed along with the rest of the council. About a year after entering the Guardians Plane, her kitten body outside the Archaia system was killed by a Guardian by the name of Evan. This enabled her to soul merge with the new Clover while retaining all memory and ability. she lived under the pretense of a normal cat, being raised by the unsuspecting Evan as a loved pet. After his death at the hands of The Archlich she acted as a mentor for Val, the new guardian of ice. she relayed information back to [(E)|[ElderEvan]], acting as a spy, often disappearing for hours from Guardians HQ. Upon ElderEvan's return and confrontation of the Guardians, she returned to the Arcanus Council, assisting the Mages Creation team in all aspects of their goals. Trivia * This is almost always the first page shown when the " " button is clicked. Category:Characters Category:Mages Creation